Feelings?
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Its Narusasu, And the era is in the Chunnin exams, The Forest Of Death actually...Slight OOC, I Couldn't think of a summary Gomenasai T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings...**

** A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter One**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

"Alright Let's do this guys!" Naruto shouts as the enter the, Forest Of Death, For the chunnin exam(s)

Sasuke smiles and nods as they walk in awaiting the dangers that lurk within, Sasuke looks around then begins to tense up...

_'Don't worry Sasuke...It's finally my turn to protect you...' _Naruto thinks happily

Sakura began to shake "T-This place is scary..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke replies

"Don't worry guys, We'll be able to do this...Now let's go set up some kind of camp ground..." (A/N Naruto being Smart O.o...Weird)

They found a spot in a cave and got everything set up and began to sit down and rest...

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to rest? you probably need sleep...You look exhausted..." Naruto points out

"I know...I-I haven't slept in a few days...But, Even so...Someone has to keep guard...You just sleep...I'll wake you up if there's a problem..."

"I-I could stay up with you...In case you fall asleep or something..."

"Ok...Thanks..."

After about 30 minutes Sasuke began to fall asleep, When he did Naruto pulled a blanket (Or sleeping bag, Whatever you like best) over Sasuke's body and watched him sleep...They all awoke startled when the heard a cracking noise outside the cave

"Naruto...Are you ok?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, Nothing happened yet...Just stay quiet..."

"I'll go see what it is..." Sasuke says getting up

"No Sasuke! It's too dangerous..."

"Naruto...What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die..."

"Not with you guys here...Now if i don't come back in 5 minutes...You can help me..."

Sasuke makes his way outside of the cave, Only to be attacked by some sound ninja, He flys into a tree cracking his ribs...

"That was stupid kid...you had your guard down the whole time..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts as he runs out of the hideout And starts to battle the sound ninja guy, Once he was destroyed Naruto rushed over to Sasuke's side "Sasuke...We need to get out of this area fast...Sakura already left...Can you walk?"

Sasuke tired to stand but winced and fell back over

"Don't try if you can't! I'll carry you..." Naruto picks Sasuke up by the back of the neck and legs "I'll help you as soon as I find a safe hiding place"

Naruto finds a little field-type area behind a giant tree and he sets Sasuke down on the grass

"What hurts Sasuke?"

"M-My ribs..."

"Damn! How am I going to fix that?"

"I-I'm Sorry! I know I'm a burden...So, Just leave me here ok...I don't care..."

"Wha-"

"Just leave me here, And you go be safe..."

"No way Sasuke!" NAruto says as he pulls out some bandages and wraps it around Sasuke's stomach "This won't fix it...But maybe it'll help..."

"Thanks..."

"You can't rush into a battle like that Sasuke, Especially without knowing your enemy...And not to mention you had your guard down!"

"I'm sorry...I know your probably mad! I-It's just...I'm weak..." Sasuke say quietly

"Your not! Just listen to me from now on, Ok?"

Sasuke nods trying to keep tears from falling down his face, But fails

Naruto's eyes widen "Sasuke...Y-You don't have to cry..." He wipes the tears from Sasuke's eyes and picks him back up bridal-style again

"Now cheer up...Let's go see if we can find Sakura..."

Sasuke nods, And burys his face in Naruto's chest, And begins to fall asleep...

***~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~****

"Well, The great Kyuubi vessel has a soft spot for a certain little raven...That was pretty surprising" Orochimaru chuckles "Now that I know what he cares about...I can use it against him...All I have to do is get a hold of that kid he loves so much..." He smirks...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~****

**Should I Continue?**

**And I'm So sorry that it's really short but I'm very tired, And This story just popped in my head, So I had to type it before I forgot it...**

**These are the songs I listened to While typing (In Order)**

**~ Lacrymosa (Evanescence)**

**~ My Immortal (Evanescence)**

**~ Lithium (Evanescence)**

**~ Lost (Red) **

**~ Missing (Evanescence)**

**~ 30 Minutes (Tatu)**

**~ Pieces (Red)**

**...Reviews Please...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings... **

**A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter Two**

**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~***~**~****

_Recap:_

_"Now that I know what he cares about...I can use it against him...All I have to do is get a hold of that kid he loves so much..." Orochimaru smirks._

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*****

After an hour of searching Naruto became tired and found another cave to rest in for the night, He set Sasuke, Who was now sleeping inside and pulled a blanket over him then he started to rest his eyes...

In the middle of the night another sound woke Sasuke up

"N-Naruto? Are you awake...?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was sound asleep "I don't think it was an enemy...But I guess If I'm careful I could check..."

He makes his way out of the cave and jumps into a tree "Doesn't look like anyone was here...I must just be hearing things..." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and a hand bursted out of the ground and grabbed his leg then pulled, Making Sasuke fall over on his ribs, He winced and rolled over in pain...A man poofed in front of him laughing

"W-Who are you?"

"...My name is Orochimaru..."

"What do you want...Our scroll? Because I'm not the one who has it..."

"I don't care about that stupid thing...I care about eliminating that Kyuubi brat kid"

"My name's Sasuke not Kyuubi...So you have the wrong guy!"

""I'm talking about Naruto Baka."

"N-Naruto...Well I won't stand by and let you kill him"

"Heh..."

"If you want him why do you have me?"

"Because, He cares about you...What do you think he'll do if you got kidnapped...Hmm?"

"I-I He wouldn't care..." Sasuke says looking down

"And that's where your wrong..."

Sasuke flips backwards and pulls out a kunai "Just get the fuck away from him!" He shouts throwing the kunai, Only to have Orochimaru catch it thing fling it back at Sasuke, He tries to doge but it hits the side of his arm...He growls and runs at Orochimaru and kicks him, After a couple of kicks he grabs Sasuke leg and flips him upside down

"Now, You can come quietly, Or unconscious...Which do you prefer..."

"Neither one!" Sasuke flips over and kicks Orochimaru's chin then starts to run away, With Orochimaru tailing him... "Get away from me!"

Orochimaru sighs "Guess you'll be going unconscious then..."

"Like hell I will!" He swings a fist at him, And Orochimaru grabs and twists it, Causing Sasuke to scream in pain, Orochimaru beats Sasuke up, Then hits him over the head, And Sasuke fall's out of the tree hitting the ground head-first...He doesn't get up, Indicating that he was knocked out cold, Orochimaru smirks and nimbly jumps out of the tree and strolls over to Sasuke's unconscious body, Then made a bunch of hand signs and bit Sasuke's neck, Leaving behind a curse mark

"Now Then-"

"Sasuke!"

Orochimaru turns around, Revealing none other than Naruto

"That was a lot fast than I anticipated...I was hoping to have at least some 'fun' before Nine tailed boy showed up..."

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Orochimaru's eyes made contact with Naruto's rage filled one's

Naruto then ran up to Orochimaru and started punching him, He pulled away then a big cloud of smoke poofed up

"Substitution!"

He looks around then turns around, Orochimaru was picking Sasuke up "I told you...Not to touch him!" Naruto shout as orange and red chakra flowed out of his body, And rage filled his eyes again...Orochimaru smirked then began to lick Sasuke's neck, A tail appeared out of Naruto, Then right after that another came up, Then another.

"That's right....Get angry at me...Kill me...You don't want me to touch him like that again do you...?" Orochimaru chuckles

"A fourth tail appears as his skin began to burn away revealing a red fox-like body with four tails

"That's more like it...." Orochimaru throws Sasuke into the tree "Now let's see how powerful you are..."

Naruto charged at Orochimaru and clawed him in the face, Causing Orochimaru to fly into a bunch of trees behind him...HE comes back into view and opens his mouth as 1000 snakes come slithering out towards Naruto...Naruto growls and opens his mouth a giant bright blast comes out and burns all of the snakes, Orochimaru's eye's widen and he flashes himself behind Naruto...And his fingertips grow a purple color, Then he pushes down on Naruto's stomach and throws him on the ground, Naruto began to turn back to normal.

"I have to say that was interesting...I've learned a lot of information about you Naruto, And about...Sasuke...As well..." He smirks, And disappears into the ground...

Naruto runs over to Sasuke panicking. He had to get Sasuke to Sakura quick, Or else he would die...He doesn't know how to heal anyone but him self...He picks up Sasuke's bruised body and runs through the forest yelling Sakura's name not caring how many enemies rush out of their hiding places...

Naruto sighs "There's no way I'm going to find Sakura in time..." he says quietly to himself, He thinks for a moment Then continues running through to forest shouting "Someone! Anyone Who can heal! Help me! I-I'll even give you our scroll! Please!"

***~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~****

"H-He sounds desperate..." Ino point's out

"Yeah...Your right...Shikamaru, We should help him....It's the ninja way...And he'll even give us his scroll"

"But he said anyone who can heal...The only one who could try to help is Ino..."

"Me...?"

"Well You are a girl and girls are the ones who normally do that kind of stuff..."

"That is true..." Chouji says

"Why don't we all just go try to help..." Ino suggests

"Fine...This will be such a drag...But, This is probably the only way we can get a scroll...and pass the 2nd round..."

***~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

Naruto sat Sasuke down by a tree and started cursing himself

"Damnit! This is probably all my fault! If I wouldn't have fallen asleep! No one is going to help me..."

"Hey Naruto...We heard you needed help..."

"S-Shikamaru!"

"We need a scroll and you need healing...How about a trade?"

"I'm not the one who needs healing...Sasuke does...." Naruto says pointing at Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun...Got beat up?" Ino says shocked

"Pretty bad too...He needs to be healed fast so please!"

"Leave this to me"

"Chouji? You can heal?" Shikamaru asks tiling his head

"No I can't but I think I have some ointment, And first aid kit..."

"Thanks so much guys! After your done you can have our scroll..I promise..."

"How do we know your going to keep that promise Naruto!"

"Ino! Enough!"

"But Shikamaru-"

"Naruto never breaks his promises..."

"G-Gomenasai! Naruto...Gomenasai..."

"It's ok..."

"I'm all done Sasuke should be a little bit better, The ointment was a birthday present from Hinata, She said It's a hyuuga family ointment that, Heals Chakra and Body..."

"Perfect...Thanks so much guys..."

"No problem...He should probably rest for a while..." Chouji points out

"H-Hey! Wheres Sakura?" Ino asks

"We kind of got separated I haven't seen her since Sasuke fought this one sound ninja guy and broke his ribs..." Naruto says as he pulls out his scroll and hands it to Shikamaru

"T-Thanks Naruto...We probably owe you big time..."

"No way...You healed Sasuke for me....Were even..."

Shikamaru nods "Be safe out there Naruto, I hope to see you in the next round..."

"...You too...Don't get your scroll stolen..."

"Trust me...We won't..."

"Ok Bye..."

"See ya"

Shikamaru and his teammates disappear in the trees, And Naruto picks Sasuke up a decides to look for Sakura again...

"That stupid Bitch, Seriously! Where could she have gone!"

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~****

**Hope you liked the new Chapter...**

**Sorry that it was hard to understand but I'm not really paying attention to what I'm typing, Because I'm very tired...**

**These Are the Songs I listened to while Typing: (In Order)**

**~ Missing (Evanescence)**

**~ Lacrymosa (Evanescence)**

**~ Bathwater (No Doubt)**

**~ Pieces (Red) **

**~ 30 Minutes (Tatu)**

**~ I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)**

**~ Blow Me Away (Breaking Benjamin)**

**~ So Cold (Breaking Benjamin) **

**~ Word Up (Korn) **

**~ Dead Bodies Everywhere (Korn)**

**~ Freak On A Leash (Korn)**

**~ No Rain, No Rainbow (Home Made Kazoku) **

**...Review Please...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings... **

**A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter Three**

***~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~***~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~****

_Recap: _

_Naruto picks Sasuke up a decides to look for Sakura again... "That stupid Bitch, Seriously! Where could she have gone!"_

***~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~~*~***~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~****

Naruto rushed through the trees, Yelling Sakura's name once again, He sat down to rest for an hour, Then got back up, After a couple more minutes of searching Naruto felt Sasuke start to stir in his arms.

"Sasuke..? Are you waking up now..?" Naruto set Sasuke down on the grass, And watched him stir some more

"...W-Wh-Why!? I-I don't...Understand...H-How could...You...and...I...D-don't touch me! Dont- Ah!"

"Sasuke! Wake up! It's Naruto! Wake up!"

Sasuke's tear-filled eyes shoot open, And he jumps on Naruto and cries into his shirt, Naruto pets the top of Sasuke's head, Trying to calm him down.

"Shh Sasuke...Your ok now..."

"N-Naruto..."

"...Do you want to talk about it...?" Naruto asked, But Sasuke shook his head, Naruto then decided it was time to change the subject "I-I can't find Sakura...I don't know where she went..."

_'...Yeah, Worry about Sakura, Naruto...When I'm right in front of you crying my heart out..' _More threatened to fall out of Sasuke's eyes, So he gets up and begins to walk away.

"Sasuke?! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere other than here...."

"Wha-"

"Just let me be alone for 10 minutes."

Naruto hesitated "...Ok, Be careful..."

Sasuke didn't respond he just ran off and found a tree then hid behind it and cried "Naruto why do you hate me...Why do you love Sakura and not me?" Sasuke paused for a few minutes "...I guess I don't blame you though...No body will ever like me...I'm so hated...I guess I'm just...Alone..."

"Sasuke...Are you over here..?"

Sasuke wiped his tears and jumped out of the tree "...Yeah...Let's just go..."

Naruto starred at Sasuke _'His face and eyes are all red...He's been crying the whole time...That's probably why he wanted to be alone...'_

"W-Why are you starring at me?"

"Oh...It's nothing really..."

"Oh..." Sasuke looked down in disappointment

"so, Should we go look for Sakura..."

Sasuke sighed_ 'Here we go...It's going to be all about Sakura...I don't think I can take this anymore...I can't see Naruto and Sakura hug...Even the thought of it makes me tear up...'_

"Sasuke..? Are you...Ok?"

Sasuke shook his head

"What's wrong...?"

"Nothing you would care about..."

"W-What?! Of course I care Teme!"

"You wouldn't call me Teme if you cared Naruto...Even I know you hate me so why don't you just leave me here to be killed by the enemy?"

"Sasuke! i don't hate you, Ok? And I am not the kind of person who leaves people behind!"

Sasuke sighs once again "...Can we just get this whole exam thing over with now...? I just want to go home..."

Naruto felt anger rise inside of him. "Why so you can go cry!?" Naruto covered his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran away as fast as his feet could take him.

"Sasuke! Wait! I'm sor-" Naruto was cut of when he felt water hit his cheek, But It wasn't water from the sky like rain, It was water from Sasuke's tears, Naruto's eyes widened as he wiped it off of him "...I-I made him...cry...? How could I be so...Cruel..?" Naruto questioned himself

"Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto would know that loud-Mouth voice anywhere, It was Sakura. She ran up and punched Naruto across the face then picked him up and shook him continuously.

"How could you forget about me! Are you so Stupid I can't Believe You!"

"Sakuta-chan...I was looking for you the whole time..."

"Hmph, Where's Sasuke-Kun at?!"

"We got into an argument...He ...Ran off"

"What kind of argument...?"

"I don't know...It was all so sudden...He hadn't been himself ever since we came into this place..."

"Weird..."

"Yeah...We should probably go get him...There's probably so many enemies out there, And he's still recovering...If he gets in a fight he could probably die"

"Then lets go!"

"Just don't get lost again"

Sakura growled and chased after Naruto, Who was running as if his life depending on it shouting "It wasn't suppose to be a joke!"

* * *

Sasuke ran into another cave and put his knees up to his chest and cried.

"Hehehe"

Sasuke scrambled up and looked for any type of weapon or shelter he could find but sadly there was none. "Who are you! Why don't you just go away! I have absolutely nothing for you!"

"Oh, You have tons for me...Sasuke-Kun..." The figure chuckled and stepped forward.

"Y-You?"

* * *

**Gomenasai...I know it's so short, And it's been awhile but I've had writers block and It's short because I have to work on Mep parts and I'm tired...**

**Ok, The Next chapter is going to be rape then about 2 or 3 more chapters after there will be a lemon...Of Narusasu xDD**

**Review...**

**Long live Uke Sasuke xDDDDD**

**Hope you liked the new *cough* Short *Cough* Chapter...Yes I'm cursing myself foe making it so short...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings**

** A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_"Oh, You have tons for me...Sasuke-Kun..." The figure chuckled and stepped forward._

_"Y-You?!" Sasuke shouted _

_

* * *

_

"Hehehe"

"W-What do you want!? Can't you just leave me alone? I've been though enough today..."

"Yes, I would imagine getting you're heart broken would hurt a lot wouldn't Sasuke-Chan..."

"Stop it! I'm not Sasuke-chan! I'm Sasuke."

"I see you're getting angry...Good...Why don't you go take that rage out on the one who broke you..."

"N-Naruto...?"

"Correct.."

"B-But I-I was just overreacting, I don't think that he broke me...And besides I couldn't hurt him, Even if I tried...."

"That's right you finally realize that you're weak don't you?"

"I've realized it for a while now..." Sasuke admitted

"Well, I know one thing...Naruto hates you, And loves Sakura...And all you've done is given him the best, Yet Sakura has done nothing but beat him and he loves her..."

"What the fuck are you getting at! I'm already depressed as it is! Why don't you just shut up?!"

"Don't you see...If you start acting like Sakura, Naruto would like you..."

"B-But I don't want to be lik-"

"But you want to be with Naruto...Do you not?"

"H-How do you even know?"

"It's not hard to notice...I'm sure everyone has..."

Tears fell down Sasuke's cheeks "A-All I want...Is...N-Naruto...I-I'll do anything...I-I...Naruto..." Sasuke choked out and Orochimaru smirked.

"I'll tell you how to get Naruto...But first...You have to do somethings for me..."

"L-Like what?"

"Oh, Just a couple of little things..." Orochimaru chuckled.

"...Ok, For Naruto...Anything for Naruto..."

"Good. Strip down."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Strip. Now."

"Sasuke closed his eyes and began to take off his shirt, Until Orochimaru kicked him

"Slower."

Sasuke nodded and stripped slowly, When his clothes were all off Orochimaru smiled.

"Now, Bend over."

"W-What are you going to do?"

Orochimaru pulled out a whip and slashed it at Sasuke's back "I. Said. Bend. Over. NOW. You stupid. Fucking. Whore!" He shouted between every painful whip.

"Ok, Ok" Sasuke said with tears in his face, He bent over and began trembling "Please...What are you going to do?"

Orochimaru said nothing and summoned snakes out. "You'll see Sasuke-kun...You'll see..."

Sasuke squirmed as the snake entered his entrance and bit at his prostate "Ah! A-Are you fucking insane? I-Ah"

"Hehehe..." More snakes crawled out of Orochimaru's sleeve and slithered their way up Sasuke's neck and bit him. The snakes all pulled away when Sasuke hit the ground.

"Wh-What did you do?"

"It's just a poison...I needed someone to test it out..."

"So you used it on me!"

"Hehehe...Well you were the perfect subject...It was so easy to fool you into making you think you could actually get Naruto..."

"Y-Y-You! Bastard! H-How could you toy with people's emotions like that?!" Sasuke's sight began to flash as he blackened out.

* * *

**Damn writers block, Sorry it's been a while, It's just this fucking writers block, Which is gone now ^-^ I have many Idea's for allmost all my stories xDD Sorry I made it short, But I'm trying to add a chapter to all my stories and It's already 12:30 am...**

**R&R Though...**

**Hope you liked it...Even though it was short... T.T **

**~Sasu-chan~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feelings**

** A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke's sight began to flash as he blackened out._

_

* * *

_

"Come on Sakura! We're never gonna find Sasuke if you keep stopping to rest!"

"Well, Jeez Naruto, Have a stroke about it" Sakura nagged.

"...Urgh. I'm going without you! Just stay in this spot until I come back with Sasuke."

"Whatever."

"Stay Here...If you get lost again I'm not coming for you this time..."

"Fine...Fine, Just go get Sasuke already..."

Naruto growled and ran off to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up chained to the wall, He trashed from side to side hoping to get out but it was hopeless. He could yell for help either because he had been gagged.

"I-I guess I deserve this...For being in love with someone I can't have...Why...Am I so...Useless..?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you it's Naruto! I'm sorry! Please, Come out from where ever you are!"

Sasuke screamed but it came out muffled _'Please Hear me Naruto...Please...I-I just don't want to be al-'_

"Sasuke!? What happened to you?! Who did this?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and with it tears he starred up at Naruto, Who's eyes widened.

"Sasuke..." He Mumbled, Then removed the gag. "Who did this Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto sighed and unchained him off the wall, Sasuke fell to the ground screaming.

"Sasuke! What did I do wrong?!"

"I-I...P-Poison..."

"Poison? What kind of Poison Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. And continued to sob.

"Sasuke...It's fine...Let me give you some of my extra clothes ok...?"

"N-Naruto...?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I-II just..." Sasuke paused and looked down "I Don't want to be alone anymore..."

Naruto's eyes widened, Then he hugged Sasuke tight.

"And I won't let you be alone Sasuke...I won't...I promise...We'll get though this exam together as squad seven...Me...You..And Sakura..."

_'Why? Why? Why is it always Sakura!'_

"Sasuke...What's wrong..?"

"I-I can't take this anymore...My heart...It's just...Unbearable...I can't live...Why? Why does everyone keep breaking my heart? I-I don't do anything wrong? Why do I deserve this!? Why? Can't I be happy to...Can-"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke shouted and let more tears fall.

"But Sasuke..."

"It's nothing...Really..."

"Well..." Naruto took his back pack off and put a black t-shirt and white shorts in front of Sasuke. "Why don't you get these on and we go back to Sakura..?"

More tears spilled over, And rage consumed Sasuke "You want to fuckin' know something Naruto!? Just get away from me! Get away!"

Naruto's eyes widened "Sasuke! I didn't do anything! Why are you so-"

"I said go away Naruto! Leave me here to die! Go to your precious Sakura! Leave."

"Sasuke...I"

"Leave god Damnit!"

"I can't I made a promise to someone important..."

"Who? Sakura..."

"No...You..."

Sasuke's eyes widened

"I'm not gonna leave you alone anymore Sasuke...Remember that..."

Sasuke sobbed some more and clung to Naruto "I-I-I'm....Sorry...I burdened everyone ever since we came here...I know...I know I'm weak..."

"And So what If you were weak Sasuke?! I'll protect you if you think you're weak...You won't even have to fight...Leave that to me! Even if you're weak You have friends to protect you..."

"...."

"Come on Sasuke...Get changed...I'm going to get us a scroll and we're going to get out of here today!"

_'N-Naruto...Protects...Me? That sounds perfect...But still, I-I can't...I can't go see him with Sakura...Smiling at her...Telling her that we did it, We can all go home...Then just look at me coldly and walk off...I'd rather..."_

"Sasuke...Come on..."

"No..."

"Sasuke!"

"I said no..."

"Fine be a bitch about it then! Try and survive on you're own! I don't care anymore! Just go die!" Naruto shouted then stormed out of the cave.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tears once again fell down his pale face. _'That's it...I've done it...I'm nothing to him now...Not even A friend...I'll just stay here forever...No, I'll go get a scroll then go home...Everything was fine before this stupid chunnin exams...I'm sorry Naruto...You deserve Sakura anyway...I probably just deserve a kick in the ass...Sorry...'_

Sasuke threw on the clothes Naruto left him and walked out of the cave.

"Well If I don't get a scroll I can at least die..." Sasuke's body was still shaking and aching because of the poison drug.

"Hey Brat! Give us You're scroll!" Sasuke turned around to see a man in a purple color outfit with a sound village head band, And pure black...Sunglasses over his eyes.

"Heh...Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Names' Yoroi Akado...And you are Sasuke...Uchiha...This should be interesting..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the man charged at him with his and glowing with Blue Chakra.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**Well That was a stupid spot to end at wasn't it...? Hehe Sorry...**

~Sasu-Chan~


End file.
